clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation: Crustacean
Operation: Crustacean was an Elite Penguin Force operation in Club Penguin, which began on November 18, 2015. Although originally set to end on December 2, the plot was carried into 2016 and the operation ended on February 3, 2016. Plot After the Halloween Party 2015, a UFO was sighted to have been abducting penguins and giving them Tinfoil Hats. Around this time Klutzy, the friend and partner of Club Penguin's villainous polar bear, Herbert, went missing. To investigate the disappearances of the penguins, the Elite Penguin Force decided to start an investigation to find the manner of these abductions; all the while using the Extreme Paint Festival as a cover for their base of operations: Area 501. Once the party started Jet Pack Guy asks the player to board the UFO with Herbert under The Director's orders after Jet Pack Guy was asked by Herbert to help him find Klutzy. Upon arriving on the UFO and seeing Klutzy accompanied by alien puffles, Herbert double-crosses the Elite Penguin Force and grabs the UFO's source of power; a purple meteorite. Herbert and Klutzy then quickly move to the escape pod, being ejected moments later and leaving the Elite Penguin Force agents to restore power to the ship before it crashes into the island. After restoring the power, the UFO does not have enough power to even stay airborne and the alien puffles decide to settle it at the docks. While Gary attempts to find a replacement for the purple meteor, the alien puffles get to know some of the island's traditions such as the Holiday Party. They even decorate the UFO to get involved with the celebration. When the new year arrives, Gary finally discovers a substitute power source for the UFO, that being power fragments. The only catch being penguins would have to travel back to the Mesozoic via the Time Trekker 3000 in order to obtain them. Free items Trivia *It was the third EPF operation to take place in November, after Operation: Blackout and Operation: Puffle, and the fifth overall. *It was the first non-holiday themed party to cross between years. *This party occurred simultaneously with 3 other parties/events, in this order: the Extreme Paint Festival, Holiday Party 2015, and Prehistoric Party 2016. *The week before the operation started, Herbert P. Bear was meetable around the island, looking for Klutzy. *It was the second longest event in Club Penguin, lasting 78 days, following the 101 Days of Fun. **However, it was still the longest party, as operations were classified as parties. Gallery Screens November-Party-Billboard.png|The first homepage and login screen November-Member-Alien-Puffle-Billboard.png|The second homepage and login screen November-Free-Alien-Puffle-Billboard.jpg|The third homepage and login screen November-Free-Alien-Puffle-Billboard 2.jpg|The updated third login screen Operation- Crustacean logo screen.png|The logo screen Rooms Operation Crustacean Dock.png|Dock (during the Extreme Paint Festival) Holiday Party 2015 Dock.png|Dock (during the Holiday Party 2015) Operation Crustacean Dock 2.png|Dock (between the Holiday Party 2015 and Prehistoric Party 2016) Prehistoric Party 2016 construction Dock.png|Dock (during the Prehistoric Party 2016 construction) Prehistoric Party 2016 Dock.png|Dock (during the Prehistoric Party 2016) Operation Crustacean Area 501.png|Area 501 Holiday Party 2015 Area 501.png|Area 501 (during the Holiday Party 2015) Operation Crustacean Area 501 2.png|Area 501 (before and during the Prehistoric Party 2016) Operation Crustacean UFO Hub.png|UFO Hub Holiday Party 2015 UFO Hub.png|UFO Hub (during the Holiday Party 2015) Prehistoric Party 2016 UFO Hub.png|UFO Hub (during the Prehistoric Party 2016) Operation Crustacean UFO Hub alert.png|UFO Hub while under red alert Holiday Party 2015 UFO Hub alert.png|UFO Hub under alert (during the Holiday Party 2015) Operation Crustacean Engine Room.png|Engine Room Operation Crustacean Back-up Power.png|Back-up Power Operation Crustacean Emergency Thrusters.png|Emergency Thrusters Operation Crustacean Gamma Shields sub.png|Gamma Shields entry Operation Crustacean Gamma Shields.png|Gamma Shields Operation Crustacean Gyro Stabilizer sub.png|Gyro Stabilizer entry Operation Crustacean Gyro Stabilizer.png|Gyro Stabilizer Operation Crustacean UFO Observatory.png|UFO Observatory Dialogue Operation Crustacean JPG login.png|Jet Pack Guy alerting the agent of a situation Operation Crustacean JPG directions.png|Jet Pack Guy informing the agent that Klutzy is missing Operation Crustacean Area 501 Herbert.png|Herbert complaining Operation Crustacean Area 501 JPG.png|Jet Pack Guy notifying the agent of The Director's request to escort Herbert onto the UFO Operation Crustacean UFO Hub Herbert 1.png|Herbert reunited with Klutzy Operation Crustacean UFO Hub Herbert 2.png|Herbert taking the UFO's power source Operation Crustacean UFO Hub Herbert 3.png|Herbert taunting the agent before exiting through the escape pod Operation Crustacean UFO Hub JPG.png|Jet Pack Guy instructing the agent on how to save the UFO Operation Crustacean JPG maze entrance.png|Jet Pack Guy prompting the agent to adopt an alien puffle Operation Crustacean JPG congrats maze 1.png|An award for restoring the back-up power Operation Crustacean JPG new alert.png|Jet Pack Guy updating the agent on a new red alert on the UFO Operation Crustacean JPG congrats maze 2.png|An award for restoring the emergency thrusters Operation Crustacean JPG congrats maze 3.png|An award for restoring the gamma shields Operation Crustacean JPG congrats maze 4.png|An award for restoring the gyro stabilizer Operation Crustacean Director congrats.png|The Director congratulating the agent Emoticons Operation Puffle Emoticons Spy.png|EPF agent emoticon Operation Puffle Emoticons EPF.png|EPF logo emoticon Operation Crustacean UFO emoticon.gif|UFO emoticon Names in other languages See also *Extreme Paint Festival Category:EPF Category:2015 Category:Parties of 2015 Category:EPF Operations